Mieux vaut être craint que d'être aimé
by E.Drummer
Summary: Une ancienne étudiante du professeur Crane devient son nouveau médecin à l'asile d'Arkham et tente de le guérir. Quand elle révèle que ses raisons sont personelles, l'épouvantail est forcé de décider s'il vaut mieux être craint que d'être aimé. Traduit de : 'Better To Be Feared Than Loved' par Christine M. Greenleaf


**Juste un mot vite fait ! Voila cette histoire ne m'appartient pas mais est en réalité juste traduit de l'original : 'Better To Be Feared Than Loved' écrit par Christine M. Greenleaf. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller voir ses fics par ce qu'elles sont juste génial ! Elle doit être un des auteurs qui écrit le plus autour du monde des ennemis de Batman, et franchement c'est cool ! Voila Enjoy !**

_**Mieux vaut être que d'être aimé**_

**Prologue**

Nathalie Cross regardait nerveusement derrière son épaule, comme elle pressa le pas à travers le campus qui avait désormais sombré dans l'obscurité, le bruit du bruissement des feuilles rendant la situation encore plus étrange. Normalement, elle n'était pas une personne paranoïaque, elle savait qu'errer dans l'obscurité n'était pas une chose particulièrement sûre à faire pour une jeune fille. Mais son entrainement de volley-ball avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, et son petit ami était déjà sorti boire un verre avec ses amis. Elle n'avait pas osé lui demander de venir la raccompagner, juste pour quelques mètres. Elle n'avait eu d'autres choix que de renter seule. Il n'y avait pas quelque chose de particulièrement dangereux sur le campus de l'Université de Gotham, mais Nathalie ne se sentait pas a l'aise. Elle se sentait comme si quelqu'un la suivait...

"Où tu vas aussi vite, Nathalie?"demanda une voix. Elle se retourna pour voir Bill Whitmore, capitaine de l'équipe de football, et deux de ses coéquipiers, lui souriant.

"Euh... je retourne à mon dortoir" répondit elle lentement.

Bill prit une gorgée de sa bière qu'il tenait a la main. "Où est Mark ce soir?"

"Chez Mike" répondit-elle.

"Pas ici donc" lui dit il en souriant.

"Non" a convenu Nathalie. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge "et bien, je dois filer, Bill..."

"Pas si vite" dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. "Tu sais toi et moi, on pourrait peut-être apprendre à se connaitre un peu mieux, hein ."

"Non, Bill, je ne pense vraiment pas que..." commença elle, mais les deux autres l'entouraient.

"Allez ma belle, on n'a pas besoin d'être comme ça" murmura Bill. "Je suis sûre qu'on pourrait être de très bons amis..."

"Bill, non, s'il te plaît" continua Nathalie alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle.

"Il y a un problème?" dit une voix.

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir un homme grand et mince éclaire par la lune, portant une pile de livres sous le bras. Ils reconnurent l'homme comme il les reconnaît, souriant sinistrement. "Ah. M. Whitmore. Bonsoir"

"Professeur Crâne" balbutia Bill. " On n'était pas... on n'était pas..."

"Je crois que je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire" murmura Crâne. "Et vous allez lâcher cette jeune femme, maintenant" dit-il sèchement aux deux autres. Ils obéirent sans poser de questions.

"M. Whitmore, je crois que certaines personnes, comme votre entraîneur, ne seraient pas ravies, s'il apprenait par la police les intentions que vous avez prévues envers cette... étudiante." murmura Crane. "Si j'étais vous et si j'étais valorisé par une telle carrière athlétique, je pense que je ferais très attention à ne pas terminer une future carrière prometteuse par un scandale de la sorte. Vous me comprenez ."

Le choc initial de Bill avait disparu, il grogna, en frappant de l'épaule le professeur alors qu'il passait. Crane lui saisit soudainement le tour de sa gorge et lui dit en souriant " La peur n'est pas une sensation agréable, n'est ce pas . ."

"Lâchez- moi" bal butina Bill "S'il vous plaît !"

Crane lâcha prise. Bill massa sa gorge instantanément. "Vous êtes ... vous êtes fou!"

"Peut-être, mais c'est une raison pour lequel vous me craignez" convenu Crane. "Je vous préviens de ne plus me recroiser"

Bill disparut presque instantanément avec ses amis. Crane se retourna pour voir Natalie frissonnant de peur et de froid. Il posa ses livres et enleva sa veste, drapé autour de ses épaules . "Merci, Professeur", murmura Natalie .

"Ce n'est rien, ma chère, " a-t-il dit, en étudiant son visage. " Vous avez l'air ébranlé, et vous ne pouvez pas être blâmé pour cela. Où est votre dortoir ? "

" De l'autre côté du campus", murmura-t- elle a nouveau.

Il la regarda . " Si vous voulez venir avec moi à mon bureau, je vais déposer ces livres et vous y conduire ", dit-il.

" Je vous remercie, professeur, c'est gentil, mais je ne devrais pas vous en demandez en plus " commença t elle.

" Ce n'est pas un problème, mais bien sûr, vous êtes invités à refuser si vous souhaitez ne pas ..."

" Oh non, ce n'est rien de tout cela », dit-elle, à la hâte . "Je...je" Elle sanglotait . " Oh oui, s'il vous plaît, professeur ! " s'écria-t- elle en le serrant désespérément. "Je suis juste... effrayée... et ... apeurée "

Il la fit taire . " Vous ne pouvez pas être blâmé" A-t-il murmuré. " Mais vous ne pouvez pas la laisser vous maîtriser. Maintenant, venez avec moi . "

Il ramassa les livres et a mis son bras libre autour de ses épaules . Elle s'accrocha à lui, se rendant compte qu'elle devait avoir l'air folle, pathétique. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il l'avait sauvée . Et elle n'avait pas peur quand elle était avec lui. Quelque chose en lui bannissait la peur.

Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau. C'était une petite pièce confortable remplie de livres du sol au plafond . Il en enleva notamment une pile d'une chaise et fit un geste vers elle .

«Asseyez-vous », a-t-il dit . "Voulez-vous une tasse de thé ? "

" Oui, s'il vous plaît"

Il alla brancher une petite bouilloire, et récupéré deux tasses . Lorsque la bouilloire avait bouilli, il versa pour elle le liquide chaud et le lui tendit .

" Merci", murmura-t- elle, en regardant autour comme il versa le sien, et s'assit à son bureau.

" Vous avez beaucoup de livre" à déclarer Natalie, en essayant de faire la conversation .

"Oui", accepta-il. «C'est Mlle Cross, n'est-ce pas . "

"Natalie Cross, oui, " dit-elle. " Et vous êtes professeur Crane. Vous enseignez la psychologie . "

"Oui", répondait-il.

"Sont-ils tous des livres de psychologies ? " questionna elle

Crane sourit. " J'aime à penser que chaque livre est un livre de psychologie d'une sorte ou d'une autre, Mlle Cross, " a-t-il dit . "Ce travail ne révèle-il pas quelque chose sur l'esprit de son auteur ? C'est mon domaine d'intérêt particulier, l'esprit et son fonctionnement . "

" Et vous en appreniez beaucoup en les lisant ? "

" Oui, mais je n'ai pas toujours lu pour apprendre , répondit-il. "Parfois, je lis juste... pour m'évader, quand la vie devient insupportable. Il y a toujours un sanctuaire dans ces pages, " dit-il, posant une main sur un livre. " On peut vivre dans un monde meilleur, au moins pour un temps. Un monde sans crainte. "

Natalie hocha la tête, mais ne savait pas comment réagir .

" Lisez-vous beaucoup, Mlle Cross ? "

" J'avais l'habitude " répondit-elle en hochant la tête . " J'avais vraiment l'habitude, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour ça ces jours-ci. Amis, travail, et tant d'autres choses... ".

" C'est dommage ", a-t-il dit . "Les livres sont les seuls vrais amis qu'une personne peut avoir. Ils toujours là pour vous."

Natalie ne savait toujours pas comment réagir, elle sirotait son thé en silence. " Avez-vous l'intention de rapporter l'agression de M. Whitmore à la police? " demanda Crane, tranquillement .

Elle secoua la tête . " Non, ce n'était pas vraiment un assaut. Et je n'aime pas faire des histoires."

" Il mérite d'être puni ", murmura Crane. "Personne ne devrait jamais faire sentir la peur à un autre être humain, sans subir une punition. C'est l'un des actes les plus cruels que l'humanité est capable de faire. Ils méritent tous d'être puni . "

"Ils ? " Natalie répéta.

" M. Whitmore et son genre", murmura-t- Crane. " Intimidateurs. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être intimidé, Mlle Cross. Rien n'est plus fragile que l'esprit humain pour subir la violence et l'humiliation constante. "

" C'est pour ça que vous étudiez la psychologie . Ainsi, vous pouvez cerner des personnes qui ont été victimes d'abus et d'humiliation ? "

Grue regarda et sirotait son thé. « J'étudie la psychologie pour essayer de comprendre l'esprit humain, qui est capable de toutes choses, » a-t-il murmuré. «Si nous comprenons cela, nous sommes aussi capables de toutes choses. De bonté, de bienveillance, de miséricorde, et d'actes d'une grande cruauté, de violence et d'horreur . Mais il y a une puissance dans la connaissance, elle est à la fois une défense et une arme. Je cherche simplement à posséder ce pouvoir ».

"Est-il bon de rechercher le pouvoir ? " Natalie demanda .

" Bon ou mauvais n'a rien à voir avec ça, " a-t-il murmuré. " Je ne considère pas la morale comme étant particulièrement attaché a la quête de la compréhension. "

"Mais, il y a toujours un bon chemin et un mauvais chemin à suivre dans la vie ? " dit Natalie . " Et il est important de bien choisir, et d'examiner si les choses que nous faisons, sont bonnes ou mauvaises . Sinon pourquoi ne pas faire comme les tyrans ? Si nous ne sacrifions pas pour les comprendre, nous finirons par devenir ceux qu'ils sont, non? "

Crane l'observa. "Laissez-moi vous donner un exemple d'un scénario, et vous me direz si la décision est bonne ou mauvaise : un enfant est victime d'intimidation à l'école. Jour après jour, il est battu sans pitié, et soumis à toutes sortes d'humiliations . L'école n'interviendra pas. La famille de l'enfant n'interféra pas . La police non plus. Il est seul . Et s'il décide de se battre, de riposter à l'intimidation. Il prend un couteau à l'école. Il poignarde l'un des agresseurs . Avait-il tort de le faire? Oh, l'école avait pensé que c'était le cas . Sa famille pensait qu'il était le coupable . La police pensait de même. Mais l'était -il, à votre avis? A t-il prit une mauvaise décision ? Ou était-ce une décision juste ? Était-il juste ? "

Natalie était silencieuse. "Je ne sais pas..." murmurait elle.

" Oui, il est difficile de savoir quand vous regardez à travers le prisme de la morale " murmura Crane. "Mieux vaut laisser cela à la confusion. Ne prenez que des décisions basées sur ce que vous savez qui est juste, dans votre coeur. Et cette enfant savait que cette décision était juste, dans son cœur. C'était bien. C'était juste . Et je pense que si vous aviez vu son pauvre visage tuméfié, les yeux perpétuellement rouges de larmes, vous auriez été en accord avec lui . "

Natalie a terminé son thé en silence, comme Crane termina le sien. Puis il se leva ."Vais je vous déposer dans votre dortoir ? ".

Elle hocha la tête, et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture . Ils ont roulé sans parler jusqu'à ce que Natalie levât sa petite voix . «Ici », dit-elle.

Il arrêta la voiture . « Merci», dit-elle en sortant . Elle ôta sa veste et lui rendit .

" Je...je vous remercie vraiment pour... m'avoir sauvé, et pour la veste, et le thé, . . . Et la discussion, je ne pense que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme vous, Professeur, vous avez un esprit intéressant " .

Crane sourit. " C'est peut-être la plus aimable chose qu'on ne met dit pas à propos de mon esprit. Merci, Mlle Cross. "

"C'est Natalie, " dit-elle. "J'espère que nous nous reverrons à nouveau? "

" Peut-être ", a convenu Crane. " Mais je démissionne du poste d'enseignant à la fin de cette période, j'ai... J'ai l'intention de mener une expérience, et je crains que je ne puisse m'attarder ici pour la mener à bien"

" Quel genre d'expérience? "

" Oh, ce n'est pas très intéressant, et au travail plutôt complexe. Une petite étude de la nature de la peur des êtres humains. Parfait pour un vieil érudit comme moi. " Plaisait il

" Oh. Eh bien , j'espère que ça ira, " dit-elle. " Et si vous revenez d'ici quelques années, peut-être que nous pourrons prendre une autre tasse de thé. "

Il la regarda et hocha lentement la tête . "J'aimerais vraiment "

Elle sourit . "Bonne nuit, monsieur. "

"Bonne nuit », murmurait-il . Elle ferma la porte et il la regardait jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité à l'intérieur du dortoir. "Natalie ".

**Dix ans plus tard ...**


End file.
